House wraps are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,607,270 and 7,858,174 was filed Aug. 16, 2006 and published Feb. 21, 2008. The reference teaches separately bonded and spaced apart filaments that do not intersect stretched longitudinally along a house wrap membrane. This strengthens the membrane longitudinally but fails to strengthen the membrane transverse to the longitudinal direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,901 describes a protective drainage wrap used to protect against air infiltration and moisture build-up in buildings which include cross-woven or cross-laminate filaments. This increases the strength of the membrane both longitudinally and transersely, but the filaments tend to cause pooling of condensation or water penetrating a facing material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,872 describes longitudinal strips that are not continuous and do not strengthen a membrane either longitudinally or transversely by does allow for water drainage between the short strips. U.S. Design Pat. No. D657,958 illustrates an ornamental serpentine, spaced apart, and non-intersecting array of dashed filaments, which does not strengthen the membrane.
None of these issued patents have any teaching of continuous, serpentine, intersecting filaments that can be added to a membrane in a continuous or semicontinuous method.